


【翻译】Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux（哈利波特与意外魂器）

by Elenastor



Series: Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begins from Pre-Hogwarts Years, Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Horcruxes, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, Powerful Harry, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenastor/pseuds/Elenastor
Summary: 哈利·波特发现了朋友可以在最不可能的地方找到……甚至是在你自己的脑袋里。孤独无助之中，八岁的哈利从汤姆·里德尔一片醒来的灵魂那里寻找到了慰藉与目标，全无所觉同黑魔王做朋友将会让他付出的代价。但也许最终这一切都是值得的……因为他再也不会孤单了。





	1. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship（一段美好友谊的开始）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Accidental Horcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487039) by the Imaginizer. 



> 已授权，一切荣誉属于作者，我只是个翻译
> 
> 哈利与魂器汤姆的故事，原文在fanfiction，没有cp，没有cp，没有cp
> 
> 本文之前发在Lofter，但考虑到还是AO3对长篇更加友善，我决定把它搬过来，之前发过的章节可能会有微小的修改，主要是调整一些表达或者修正一些错漏什么的，会在两边同步修改，看过的朋友们可以不用看第二遍。
> 
> （以及，先传一章，剩下的等我有空了慢慢贴）
> 
> ————以下是原作者写在前面的话————
> 
> Disclaimer: consider this disclaimed.
> 
> Author's Note：关于这个故事的大部分重要信息可以在上面找到。全文共是272000词，所以阅读它会消耗一些时间，它的评级是“T”，所以有一些成人的内容但不是太多，以及通过简介（在四千七百二十六万三千四百八十八次尝试之后我终于对它满意）你可以知道，这个故事是关于伏地魔的一片灵魂在哈利的脑袋里醒来，开始改变他的人生，无论是向好还是坏的方向。以下是一些你可能无法从上述信息中推断出来的有趣事实。
> 
> Scope：这个故事涵盖了哈利霍格沃茨前的几年，以及一年级到三年级，一部续篇会写完四年级直到结束。
> 
> What this story is not：slash（这个故事里的大部分人物都在14岁以下，所以不会有恋爱……至于续集，虽然故事本身不会是slash，但会涉及到非异性恋关系），a dark!Harry story （这更多的是观念问题……我不认为我的哈利·波特是“黑暗”的，但我知道有人这么认为），或bashing（我竭力避免为情节的发展而妖魔化角色） 。  
> *slash：这是指同性cp  
> *bashing：角色黑
> 
> Genre：这是一个关于成长的故事，将主要关注哈利的心理发展和他建立的人际关系。我倾向于保持轻松愉快的心情，当故事不是在一个特别黑暗或庄严的地方时，我确实会运用一些幽默。我喜欢逗人笑，虽然这不是喜剧，但也应该是有趣的。话虽如此，在整个故事中还是有一些非常黑暗的主题交织在一起，总体情节也相当残酷。
> 
> Warnings and rating：这个故事被定为“T”级，但它更多是偏向于成人的“T”级。这个等级是为了：关于虐待，暴力，精神疾病，和物质滥用的描述，以及一些粗俗语言。警告一下，续集的评级是“M”。
> 
> 无论如何，我想我已经覆盖了所有的基本内容，如果你已经看到这里，并且仍然想要阅读本文，我很感谢你对我的故事的兴趣，并且由衷希望我的作品能让你开心。再次感谢你的阅读，祝你愉快！
> 
> 注：  
> 【蛇语】

这是一个凉爽的、宁静的清晨，笼罩着柔和的、金色的晨曦——正如人们所期待的所有八月的清晨。八月是一个只应用甜美形容的月份——太阳爱怜地亲吻大地，即使在最阴沉的天气，它的光芒依然照亮万事万物，与世上的一切黑暗与痛苦无缘。正是这样的甜美让它区别于一年中的其他时节。

但八月不仅甜美——它也实用。七点钟通常不是个好时候，它依然沉浸于夜晚的寒冷中。从十月到次年的三月，七点钟甚至根本不能被称之为早晨——它是一片灰暗笼罩的严寒。四月和九月也没有好多少。而八月，一切都改变了。八月的早晨简直令人愉悦，这时躲在院子里才真正成为了令人满意的晨间活动。真的，他无法不这么想，在七点钟坐在那株老橡树下，八月的阳光温暖着他的脸颊，感觉一点也不坏——一个不错的新一天的开始。

这里很安静，他喜欢安静。只有在这样的时候他才能够真正“感觉”。在这样的时候他的思想，他的魔法才能工作，收集数据，处理信息，直至明察一切精微的纤毫。是的，七点钟是完美的、适合注意细节的时间。比如草地，它有着一种独特而令人清醒的特质，潮湿的、羽毛般的卷须轻触着他的腿，加上微风吹过院子，拂乱他整齐的黑发，几乎让他变得可爱了。但不，他没有任何令人喜爱的地方，即使八月清晨的安宁也不会容许他忘记这一点。任何人只要看到他的眼睛都会确信无疑地同意——它们黑暗、冰冷，掩藏于柔软的、甜美的、八月的容颜之下。是的，任何人都当他是一个完美的天使，直到他们直视他的眼睛。于是他们知道——他不是八月的孩子，他出生在十二月的严冬。

“汤姆！”

那是一种尖厉难听的声音，让他愤怒地咬牙切齿。科尔夫人无疑已经听过了前因后果——斯塔布斯当然又去找她了，哭着闹着，正像他这无能的小孩常干的那样。说实话，汤姆不该因为他的行动被怪罪，比利·斯塔布斯，凭他那尖刻的评论、无礼的举止、刺耳的声音，他应得这个，而且，还差得多、得多。那男孩简直糟糕透顶，蜘蛛们也同意——不到十分钟前，乖乖爬上他的裤子的蜘蛛们——毫无疑问把他咬得遍体鳞伤。当然，斯塔布斯男孩没有任何关于他参与的证据，但他不需要任何证据。所有人都知道汤姆的奇怪之处——也就是说，他神奇的，不动一根手指就能训练动物的能力。

一阵轻蔑的冷笑掠过他的脸。这一次斯塔布斯轻松逃过了，那个愚蠢的男孩会得到报应的。就是说，当时机成熟的时候。科尔夫人总说不要玩他的食物——因此，这自然正是他所计划要做的。

“你在这里！”

他猛地抬起视线，脸色阴沉。

“喂，别跟我来这套，你这个惹祸精！我听说你做什么了——我听说了——”

他无视了那女人的怒叱，脑子里涌出阴暗的想法。他会给他们看的，他会给他们所有人看的。汤姆·里德尔不是他们能挑衅的。除了……

他卡了一下。

这不对，汤姆·里德尔？这一点也不对。为什么他这么生气？可怜的比利·斯塔布斯，他不应该被那些蜘蛛咬，至少不那么应该。他吓得心慌意乱——他不是故意的。他不是故意的！他不想伤害任何人，他不想麻烦任何人。但当他转身声明他的宣言时，他的面前只有黑暗。冰冷、空虚的黑暗，万幸的是这只持续了一秒钟。

“小鬼！”

三下尖锐的敲门声让他急忙爬出了床，疯狂地试图整平他那出了名的一头乱毛，戴上他破损的眼镜，掀开他的壁橱门上的锁。

他没有面对科尔夫人的正义的愤怒，而是遇到了同等可怕的佩妮·德思礼的怒容。

“七点半了！早餐已经该摆在桌子上了，你这个懒小孩！”

“好的，佩妮姨妈，”他平白地回答，给自己招来了拍在头上的一巴掌。

“别在我面前耍滑，小子。”

他吞下了一句尖刻的反驳——因为他不是这样的人。他没觉得生气，他没有报复心；他软弱，容易欺负——这才是他哈利·波特。

——————

有时，在早上，很难记住他是谁。有时候，当还沉浸在朦胧的睡意之中时，他不得不提醒自己，他不是汤姆·里德尔。他也不希望是。汤姆·里德尔不是一个好人，哈利知道这个，他真的不知道他为什么一直梦见那个举止恶劣的男孩。这有点奇怪，有点诡异，每天晚上他的意识都会转移到另一个男孩的人生中。在某些方面，他和这个男孩如此相像，但在另一些方面却截然不同。

尽管如此，他并不介意这些梦，他一边沉思着，一边在煎锅上敲了几个鸡蛋。实际上这是保守的说法，事实上，他不会用它们来交换任何东西。当他是汤姆的时候，他从不害怕，从不缺乏自信。当被欺负时，他会反击。当遭遇不公正时，他原样奉还。当他被称为怪胎时，他接受它如同戴着一枚荣誉的勋章。这感觉很自由，无囿于与他如影随形的负罪感，与内心的卑微和无望。不，哈利·波特不是汤姆·里德尔，但有时他希望他是。有时很难说服自己，他从未想要过成为这样一个残酷的人。

“别烧坏东西！弗农会气疯的。”这是事实，不是警告。

“好的，佩妮姨妈。”

汤姆不会说任何那样的话，绝不，于是他知道他没有在继续做梦。是的，他毫无疑问是哈利·波特。

——————

“然后我告诉萨默斯，如果他不让道，我会狠狠地踢他。”

“然后你踢了吗？D大？”

“他还哭得像个小婴儿似的！”他那圆滚滚的表哥叫了起来，他那些同样讨厌的朋友们也跟着大笑起来。

哈利从秋千架上瞪着他们，一点也不觉得这故事值得佩服。但他很快移开了视线，希望没有被注意到。

没这么好的运气。

“嘿怪胎！你有话对我说吗？”

他有点畏缩，几乎要温顺地摇头，但他反而僵住了。有时候哈利·波特是个很实际的孩子——事实上，他敢说，他通常都挺聪明。他知道什么时候该低头。除非回话不要开口，看着地面，保持面无表情——他知道所有的规矩，那些都是他自己写的。但有时他会被这种奇怪的情绪所压倒——这种更进一步、追求什么更好事物的渴望。当他被这种情绪攥住时，他愿意想那是勇敢。

“我有，事实上。”

“噢是吗？是什么，怪胎？”

他深吸了一口气。“我认为你愚蠢、软弱，你们都是。我希望我从没听到过你们丑陋的声音，我想如果再没有人听到你们的声音，这个世界会变得更好！”

三个比他大个的男孩目瞪口呆地望了他一阵。但下一刻，他们就被怒火冲昏了头脑。

“抓住他！”

每当这种时候，他的感情就抛弃了他，哈利的眼睛因为恐惧而睁大，他转身飞奔离开了操场，达力和他的朋友们紧追不舍。

勇敢，真的，不如说愚蠢。

于是他们开始了名为“追哈利”的娱乐项目。

——————

最开始的时候，他们从未抓住过他——他比他们快多了。不幸的是，达力并不像他那些没脑子的朋友那么蠢，他很快就发现了对付哈利的其他办法。毕竟，女贞路4号的前门被锁上封死之后，就没有地方可跑了。

“那个怪胎偷了我的午餐！”

“他撕坏了我给你画的画，妈咪！”

到他们上一年级的时候，达力已经发现了敲诈的美妙艺术。

从那时起，“追哈利”就变成了一种作弊的游戏。哈利和达力达成了未明说的约定，除非哈利在当天结束前放弃逃跑，否则弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈就会听到关于他的各种恶毒的谎言。哈利怎么样都不会赢的。

他知道这只是个游戏，但输了依然会疼，无论是字面上还是比喻上。游戏难道不应该充满乐趣？

“你应该感到高兴，怪胎，没有别人会和你玩的。”

这是真的。达力确保每个人都知道他有哪里“有问题”。那是什么，哈利不知道。达力也不知道，真的。当然，奇怪的事情常常发生在哈利周围，但这不是他的错，至少他这么认为。那又怎样？有时东西会变色，移动，爆炸……这没什么不寻常的，他会这样想。这是一种自然的否认，这一直持续到1987年，3月2日。

那一天的开始一如平常。

“你在笑什么，小子？”弗农在他后面咆哮。

他抹掉脸上的微笑，但这没影响他的心情。他昨晚又梦到汤姆了——他梦到了汤姆遇到他第一个朋友的那天。

昨晚，又是夏天，这一点从潮湿闷热的空气像湿毯子一样黏在他身上来看明显极了。太阳在天空中欢快地舞蹈，只有几缕白云挡住了它的去路，而一阵和煦的微风在树叶和草丛间跳舞，带来甜美的鸟鸣和孩子们的笑声。

汤姆 **恨** 夏天。早晨很好，但其余的都是垃圾。每个人总是那么开心，那么高兴，那么 **大声** 。说真的，他们能听见自己吗？毫不在意整个世界一样愉快地尖叫，快乐的脚步声踩遍了整个院子——真恶心，这些人。他没有嫉妒，当然没有。他不需要朋友，不需要乐趣，不需要游戏。他不是什么需要溺爱来逃避现实世界烦恼的愚蠢孩子。他比这强多了。

【你看起来很难过。】

汤姆眨了眨眼，他的头从一边猛地转向另一边。谁发现了他躲藏的地方吗？

【谁在那里？】

【你能听到我？】

汤姆咆哮起来，“你在哪？！”

【下面，这里。】

他的眼睛向下看，当看到他藏身的地方多了新的东西时，他惊了一跳。一条绿色小蛇，它的舌头友好地伸出来，它的头从一边摇到另一边。

【你在和我说话吗？】

蛇发出了一声只能理解为困惑的吐气声。

【这里也没有别人，不是吗？】

汤姆只是瞪着看。

蛇叹气。【开心点，不是每天我都能遇到能听见我说话的两腿生物，你一定很特殊。】

【你是一条蛇。】

【是的。】

【你在说话。】

【显而易见。】

汤姆深吸一口气。【你是魔鬼吗？】

蛇向一边歪头，【是什么？】

【撒旦。魔鬼之蛇。】

【我的名字是西西*①，不是撒旦。那真是个奇怪极了的名字，你是撒旦吗？】

汤姆的唇角弯了弯。【其他小孩子看起来觉得我是。】

西西看起来困惑极了。

汤姆翻了个白眼。【他们不太喜欢我。】

【为什么？你明显出身优越——毕竟，你能说高贵的蛇类的语言。】

汤姆的微笑变成了完全的笑容。【终于，有人同意我了。】

【你喜欢他们吗？】

【什么？】

【你说他们不太喜欢你，你喜欢他们吗？】

【当然不。他们吵闹、粗鲁，而且愚蠢。我宁愿切掉我自己的手指也不会称他们中的哪一个为朋友。】

【你一个朋友也没有？】

【没有，我不需要。】

【你应该见见我的朋友！】

汤姆眯起眼睛。【为什么？】

【这样我们就可以一起做朋友了，当然！】

汤姆盯着这个小家伙看了一会儿，然后他的脸变幻成了一种最奇怪的表情——你甚至可以称之为温柔。【好啊，这听起来不错。】

西西发出了愉悦的嘶嘶声。

【我的名字是汤姆，汤姆·里德尔。】

【很愉快见到你，汤姆。】

当哈利回忆起那个梦的时候，他的脸上又露出了微笑。这是他第一次真诚地想成为汤姆·里德尔。那种陌生的，结识第一个朋友时的温暖涌上他的胸膛，这是哈利自己梦寐以求的东西。

他正是在这时，萌生了这个想法，他后来会怀着复杂的心情回忆起来。

不管怎样，这想法大致是这样的：汤姆·里德尔并不是最讨人喜欢的人。他既粗鲁又不友善，他以伤害任何骚扰他的人为乐。哈利知道他比汤姆好得多。所以如果汤姆能交个朋友，他为什么不能呢？这不是个太过奇怪的想法。

这就是为什么那天午饭的时候，他没有找一个僻静的角落安静地吃他那点微薄的饭菜——远离达力贪婪的手和任性的脚——他坐在了丽莎·阿尔伯茨旁边。

她和他一样瘦小，也很安静。真的，他们有很多共同点。她有一头乱蓬蓬的头发，戴着眼镜，就像他一样，她喜欢画湖泊和河流的图画，就像他一样。他们都喜欢深蓝色的蜡笔。

“嗨，”他说，不知道还能说些什么。这似乎是个开启对话的不错方式。

她抬头看着他，她那张漂亮的脸有些迷惑不解。“嗨。”

第一次接触，一切都很顺利。

哈利脸红了，他的心脏突然在胸腔里乱跳。会是她吗？他的第一个朋友。

_振作点，哈利，你能做到的。_

“我叫哈利，我能和你坐在一起吗？”他带着紧张的微笑说。

丽莎微笑起来，“我知道你是谁。”

哈利的微笑动摇了一点，“你知道？”

“对！你画的画很好看！”

哈利感到安慰像潮水一样冲刷过他。一个达力还没有来得及荼毒的人。他不敢相信自己的运气。“谢谢！你的也很好。”

丽莎的微笑更大了，他受到鼓励，在她旁边坐下来。

“为什么你没有在那边和其他男孩一起玩？”

哈利的视线飘向操场。“我也可以这么问你。其他女孩都在那边。”

丽莎脸红了，“有时候我不知道说什么，所以我干脆什么也不说。”

哈利点头，“但你和我说话挺好的。”

“你很好心，而且友善。”

“你这么觉得？”

丽莎正要回答，但当冬末太阳的微末温暖悄然消失在那个气势汹汹的身影之后时，她僵住了。“需要帮忙吗?”

达力假笑着，哈利可以听闻地呻吟了一声。

“怪胎在打扰你吗？”

丽莎吃了一惊，正要回答的时候，哈利站了起来，站在他表兄和迷惑不解的女孩之间。

“我什么也没做，达力。只是说话而已。”

大个的男孩眼睛里燃起了火。那种恶意让哈利警惕地绷紧，紧张压倒了先前的信心。“说话？你，怪胎？为什么会有人想要跟你说话？除非——”哈利真不喜欢达力眼中的闪光，“——她也是个怪胎吗？”

哈利深吸一口气，愤怒在内心聚积，缓慢地代替紧张。“不！别打扰她。”

达力得意地笑起来。“她是，不是吗！你给自己找了个怪胎女朋友，是不是波特！？”

哈利咬紧牙关，全身都绷紧起来。“离开她，达力！”

“你知道吗？我觉得我不会！我知道了！让我们一起来玩“追哈利”！她可以和 **你** 一队。”他阴沉地加上。

哈利听了这话脸色发白。丽萨本来将会成为他的朋友，好朋友不会让他们的朋友受到伤害。“离开她，”他厉声低语道，全身颤抖着。

达力嘲笑他。“看！小波特害怕得发抖！你应该！你怎么敢告诉我该做什么！我要给你一个教训！然后我会也给她一个。”

哈利的双眼猛然睁大，它们被奇异的绿色火焰点亮。达力还没来得及行动，就被不可思议的力量甩向后面，摔倒在地，哈利愤怒的表情僵住了……然后变成了恐惧的震惊。他又做了那种事。

“哈——哈利？”

慢慢地，他的视线转过肩膀，但他不敢直视丽莎。

这种沉默只能描述为震耳欲聋。他的呼吸，嘶哑而疯狂，那么 **大声 **，但还没有大到足以淹没他心脏飞快的跳动，也没有淹没他面前的女孩发出的浅浅的呜咽声。****

********

********

“你是什么东西？”

最后，他鼓起勇气抬头看她，但他希望自己没有。一切都写在她的脸上——她苍白的脸颊，颤抖的嘴唇，闪光的眼睛——那是纯粹的、毫无掺杂的恐惧。

“丽莎，我——”

她猛地瑟缩了，惊恐地后退。然后哈利转身狂奔，不敢回头再多看一眼。

他不知道他跑了多远，但他一直跑着，跑着，跑着，直到他的脚再不能挪动分毫，这时他才瘫倒在草地上，抽泣着。

为什么？为什么他一定要是这样一个怪胎？他几乎就要成功了——他几乎就要交上了一个朋友，但愚蠢的达力一定要在这时候把他愚蠢的脸插进来，然后他就变得奇怪毁掉一切！

她害怕他！ **害怕！** 他不是故意的，他从来没有想过要这样做，但它一直在发生——打碎的玻璃，以破纪录速度长回来的头发，翻倒的椅子，一分钟沸腾，下一分钟结冰的水——为什么？为什么总是只有 **他** ？为什么只有他不被允许有朋友？

他不明白。有什么关于他的事情是达力、佩妮和弗农知道而他不知道的？为什么他与众不同？他们为什么不告诉他？他显然有问题，但从来没有人告诉他是怎么回事。他们告诉他他是个“怪胎”，但从来没告诉过他怎么改。他 **想要** 改好，他太想了。为什么他不能正常？为什么他不能像其他人一样？这不公平！为什么一切从来都不公平？

【你要死了吗？】

哈利僵住了，他的思想和他一起僵住，然后他抬起头四下张望，这里一个人也没有。【真棒，现在我还能听见声音了！】

【你当然能听见声音，我在和你说话！】

哈利眨了眨眼，视线朝发出奇怪的嘶嘶声的方向转动，落在了一条小小的绿蛇身上，它用大大的黑眼睛朝上看着他。

哈利目瞪口呆。这条蛇在说话。蛇不会说话！他们只在他的梦里说话，和汤姆……

【嘿，你现在死了吗？】

哈利震惊的表情被阴沉取代。【我没死。】

蛇发出了一种奇怪的声音，如果是人的话，听起来大概会很愤愤不平。【我怎么能知道这个？】

哈利皱起了眉头。蛇说得有道理。他不知道自己身在何处，他觉得自己的腿要掉下来了，他的头好像装满了沙子。然后他在和一条蛇说话，就像他在梦中那样。【我……我死了吗？】

【那是我在问你的！】

【我觉得我没死。我只是……蛇不应该能说话。】

【我们当然能说话！是你们这些粉红色的两腿生物不能说话。】

哈利真的不知道怎么回答这话。

【所以如果你不是要死了，你发出的那些奇怪的声音是什么？】

哈利盯着他的手，感到惭愧。【我……我在哭。】

【哭？】

【对，人类伤心的时候会这样。】

【为什么你会伤心？】

【我……我只有我一个。我试着交一个朋友，但我把她吓跑了。】

【你伤心是因为你没有朋友？】

哈利点头。

【我来做你的朋友。】

哈利的眼睛睁大了，他挺直后背，疯狂地擦去脸上的泪水。【真的？】

蛇上下晃动它的头。【当然，我没别的更好的事情可以做了。】

哈利哽咽着大笑出声，脸上露出近乎歇斯底里的笑容。

【我叫卡萨*②。你叫什么名字？】

【哈利，哈利·波特。】

【唔，哈利，哈利·波特，我相信这是一段美好友谊的开始。】

哈利微笑起来——一个真诚的、纯粹出于喜悦的微笑。这是他第一次感受到——这种温暖，这种感激……这种不再孤单的快乐。【我觉得你大概对极了，卡萨。】

与此同时，远离了获得第一段友谊带来的，喜悦和天真的胜利，某种黑暗而冰冷的东西开始萌生，一道意识在哈利·波特内心未曾触及的深处渐渐苏醒。

_哈利·波特？_

一阵奇怪的憎恨、愤怒、震惊随着这个名字旋转着爆发，那道意识在黑暗中颤抖，威胁着要对毫无所觉的男孩释放出他未曾体验过的痛苦。但随后一切又归于平静。

_哈利·波特_

_拥有征服黑魔王力量的人接近了……_

_哈利·波特_

愤怒被娱乐所取代，怒火被冰冷的计算所平息。

_哈利·波特_

是的，他可以利用这个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins. Anyway, leave me a note! I always want to hear what my readers think :)
> 
> “于是一切开始。不管怎样，请留言！我一直很希望听到我的读者们怎么想:)”
> 
> 注：
> 
> ①：Cici  
> ②：Khasa


	2. Transience（瞬逝）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's here.

蛇类，哈利很快认识到，是短暂的生物。卡萨没有停留很久，他的后继者，杰洛也没有。他们每一个留下和他在一起了大约半年，在那期间，哈利已经变得相当喜欢他们——比他曾遇到的任何人类都更喜欢。蛇类作为人比实际的人类好得多，他很快决定，蛇类的语言没有“怪胎”一词一定不是巧合。他们当然还有其他不善的词汇，但没有这一个词就足以使哈利相信，总的来说，蛇的道德远远优越于人类。他们对人类世界的忧虑和烦恼知之甚少，哈利发现他更乐意这样——和这些小生物待在一起，他可以逃离生活的困苦煎熬。他们向他展现了人类从未有过的仁慈，以一种他确信人类做不到的纯真态度，毫无评判地接纳了他。他喜欢他们的陪伴胜过一切——当他跪在佩妮姨妈的花园里除草时，和他们愉快地聊天，或者坐在草地上吃午饭时，听着他们精妙的叙述，再没有比这更开心的事了。蛇类有最好的故事可讲，卡萨尤其能说会道。

【从三天前起，天就下起了大雪，吹过来的风不过是幽幽的几缕，低吟着无人听到的甜言蜜语。那真的很美。】

【但那不是重点，不是吗？因为，尽管深不可测的树林一片宁静，但我的敌人，那条执著的毒蛇却挡住了我的去路。他比我更大，更快，在外人看来，我似乎毫无赢的机会，失败近在咫尺。但是旁观者不会知道，我实际上比他聪明得多。你看，我不仅注意到这里有大量的雪，没有风，而且还推断出了天气给我带来的战略优势。我只用尾巴轻轻敲了一棵小紫杉树的树干，就让一大股积雪从树顶的地方落到地面，我的敌人站在那里准备攻击的地方。雪很快就把他吞没了，给了我一个毫发无伤滑走的机会。所以你看，当你可以聪明的时候，哈利，永远不要逞强。】

看得出来，蛇类的生活相当精彩，它们猎杀小型的啮齿类，躲避猛禽，更不用说，与其他蛇搏斗。但是，卡萨和杰洛还很年轻，几个月过去，他们收集的故事已经枯竭了。也是在这时，哈利注意到他们迟缓的动作，反复无常的情绪，随着时间的流逝，他们变得越来越心不在焉，越来越疏远。最终，这变得很明显，他们不能和他待下去——这不适合他们，在一个地方逗留这么久。他们需要离开，而哈利需要留下，被困在这里，白天在5a教室，晚上在女贞路4号楼梯下的壁橱里。

他不会否认——当卡萨首先离开时，他的心都要碎了。他以前从未体会过像失去朋友的这样痛苦，因而完全没有准备。但他因此成为了更好的人，至少他这样告诉自己。他距离成为一个真正的人更近了一步，而再不仅仅是一个怪胎，因为他现在知道了似乎困扰所有“正常人”的痛苦。这不是对被追赶的害怕，也不是知道他永远不能超脱一个无用的怪胎身份的沉重——这是失去的痛苦，是全人类共同的痼疾。

悲痛总是让他困惑——他不怎么明白这个概念。时常地，他的思想会飘向佩妮姨妈的肥皂剧中，角色们如遭重击的脸——他会将那些脸孔上新鲜的情感贮存到记忆中，然后家务完成后，当他终于被允许回到他的壁橱时，他将回顾这些记忆，陶醉于那些老练的演员所扮演的，陌生的情绪之中。哈利熟悉痛苦，他敢说，是切身体会的熟悉，但除此之外还有更多的东西。当哀悼他们四岁的女儿时，电视上金发的男人和女人的表情有着更深刻的内容——他们知道什么他不知道的事情。

哈利也知道孤独，来自缺失的痛苦。然而，参加葬礼的人们脸上严肃的表情包含了更多。他遗漏了某些重要的东西，某些人类共享的经验，它足够普遍，因而职业演员可以通过电视屏幕捕捉，但也足够深奥，以至于其中的全部含义哈利从来无法理解。

但他终于明白了。卡萨的离去在他的胸腔深处留下了一个开口的大洞——一种钝痛和尖锐的恐惧——一种他曾经拥有某种极美极好的事物，而且再也不会重新拥有的领悟。卡萨不会回来了。

杰洛的到来填充了那个洞，但不是完全地。它总是不同的。杰洛的存在治愈了孤独，但他的存在没有抹去那份悲痛。正是那时，哈利明白了，朋友是不能被取代的——他铭记在心的一课。

——————

【西西！西西！别躲了！我想和你说话！】

再次地，没有回答。

他已经在过去一周的每一个晚上重复——在院子附近来回徘徊，用只有她能听见的柔和的嘶嘶声呼唤西西的名字。七个晚上她躲开了他，七个晚上汤姆没能找到他仅有的朋友。他会找到她——最开始，他曾这样告诉自己，但在刚刚解冻的内心深处，他已经知道真相——她走了。

男孩在冰冷的草地上跪下来，心在胸膛里砰砰直跳。她不是躲着他，就是走了。不管怎样，西西不再是他的朋友。眼泪涌上他的眼睛，他喘息着——但那一刻很快过去了，他的脸变得如同石头一般冰冷坚硬，他拒绝哭泣。那是别的孩子才会做的事——那是愚蠢的比利·斯塔布斯才会做的事情——他比他们更好，好得多。

但如果他真的更好，为什么他不能留住他仅有的朋友？西西离开了，毫无疑问成为别的什么人的朋友，将他留在身后——她怎么敢像这样丢开他？如果他真的如此之好，她有什么理由要离开他？

他拒绝相信是他有哪里不对。他拒绝相信是他由于自身的缺陷而被剥夺了某种他所需的东西。他拒绝相信自己在任何方面有所失败——但既然如此，为什么西西离开了呢？只有一个答案。她离开是因为他不需要她。他不需要朋友，西西知道这一点，并因此得到安慰，于是竟胆敢离开。她知道汤姆足够优越，他不需要像拐杖一样依赖友谊，榨取别人来掩盖自己的不足。

他合上眼睛，容许午夜的寒冷冲刷过他，紧紧地拥抱住他。他深吸一口气，然后感觉到了——这是寒冷穿透他的皮肤，是秋季的微风的低语，是聚集的露水的味道和暴风雨即将来临的气息——这是他的世界。如同自然界的冷风秋月、雾雨雷电一样，他是一种不被人类的脆弱所阻碍的力量，一种不受卑微的，腐朽的，可怜的区区人类打扰的力量。他高于这一切——他自由了。

但即使一个冷淡的微笑正在他的脸上成形，他的眼睛里依然落下一滴泪水——从他那冰冷、黑暗的眼睛里流出的最后一滴泪水。

如果西西回来，他会杀了她，这样她就永远不会再离开了。

哈利醒来，泪流满面。

——————

在最初对卡萨和杰洛的分别离去的震惊褪去，汇入哈利那模糊发灰的过去之后，他决心再找一个朋友——这次，找一个人类朋友。人类，他们至少倾向于待在同一个地方。自从他试图与丽莎成为朋友以来，已经过去整整一年。被拒绝的痛苦不过是一段褪色的记忆，而吸取的教训已成为被遗忘的教训。

这值得冒险，他告诉自己。人类朋友更稳定，而且，嗯，是人类。他知道，这可怜极了，他是个八岁的孩子而他仅有过的朋友是年轻的爬虫。就连与社会隔绝的哈利也知道，交朋友是某种属于正常人的仪式。如果他想要成为比怪胎更好的什么，他需要一个人类朋友。

他为自己设定的不是什么轻松的目标——学校里所有的孩子不是太怕他就是太怕达力，不敢和他交朋友。更不用说，他花了足够的时间和他们在一起，知道他们都不是做理想的朋友的料。大多数孩子都刻薄而蠢笨，几乎或根本没有可取之处。但是，事实证明，三年级的开始提供了一个完美的机会：新来的孩子，魔术师，萨姆·斯图尔特——他称自己为惊人的塞缪尔。

与他的年龄相比，他个子很高，一头金发，脸颊红润，带着调皮的微笑。这个男孩经常戴着大礼帽去上课，而且高兴地从它里面拉出奇怪的物品，同时得意洋洋地大喊：“Abra Cadabra！”*①

那男孩说这个的时候哈利总是想要畏缩，他不是很确定为什么。

尽管如此，哈利知道一个绝好的机会出现了。哈利预测到萨姆很难迅速交到亲近的朋友。当然，其他的孩子会对他擅长的把戏感到好奇，但他们还是会保持距离。这个男孩太大声，太快乐，太沉浸在自己的小天地里，很难迅速让任何一个不出意料乏味的同学过于喜爱。

这就是为什么，在1988年9月27日下课后，哈利慢慢地（他觉得是相当隐秘地）走到了萨姆的书桌前。

“我觉得你把那只兔子从帽子里拽出来，真是太棒了。”哈利不加前奏地打起招呼。

男孩抬头看着他，起初惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后他的表情变成了一个笑脸。“你觉得，是吗？我认为这是我更聪明的想法之一。真不敢相信詹金斯小姐没收了它！你知道，这是个相当可怜的小生物，并不像是它会伤害任何人。”

哈利点头表示同意，而萨姆似乎把这当作了继续讲话的鼓励。

“不过，我现在难想出一个新点子。你看，我一开始玩纸牌戏法，然后开始让硬币消失。当然，接下来自然的进度是从帽子里扯出丝带，但我想我提前跳到了兔子，有点。”

“呃……”

“我的意思是，你怎么做到？”

哈利很确定这是一个反问句，但他还是想知道——你是怎么从帽子里扯出一只兔子的？

与此同时，萨姆拽着他的金色长发，继续疯狂地喋喋不休。

_噢，他还在说话。_

“我已经很久没法想出来其他什么花样了……”

男孩继续说着，但哈利不再听了，他想到了一个主意——这有风险，但冒这个险也许是值得的，他想。萨姆看上去不像是个多疑的人，所以只要他按照哈利的要求去做，一切都会好的。是的，真的没有什么特别的理由不同意这个新计划。毕竟，他真的没什么可失去的。“我想我可以帮你。”

萨姆的长篇大论结结巴巴地停了下来。“什么？”

“我想我可以帮你想出一个新主意，更

从你的帽子里拿出来更好的东西。”

萨姆睁大眼睛盯着他。“真的吗？你这么想？”

哈利点了点头。“我有个主意。”

“是什么？”

哈利脸上露出了一丝笑容。这是他的机会，对什么人有所价值。一切都会好起来的，他告诉自己，他会做好的。“这是一个惊喜。”

萨姆撅着嘴，开口抱怨，但哈利打断了他。

“明天早上8点23分，在操场的大灌木丛后面等我。”

萨姆眨了眨眼睛。“唔……为什么是8:23 ？”

“23是个好数字。”哈利尴尬地说。这是真的——达力以前从来没有在任何一个月的23号打过他。

萨姆很快就恢复了。“好吧！让我们握手约定。”

哈利抓住那个活泼的男孩的手。他做到了。他已经实施了计划的第一阶段。如果他不把这个搞砸，到明天下午他就会有一个新朋友了。

——————

事实证明，一切的确按计划进行了。哈利设法说服了住在学校后面的一条比较友好的蛇来帮助萨姆玩他的魔术小把戏——这需要一点恳求，但最后，最年轻的一条蛇，希，同意了。

萨姆，当然地，在哈利把他的礼物给萨姆看时，激动极了，并且很容易同意了哈利的确是一个好朋友。计划成功了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：这个拼写和死咒很像。


	3. Vicarious（感同身受）*①

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: consider this chapter disclaimed.

汤姆走近比利·斯塔布斯房间里的小橱柜，眼里闪着一丝恶意的光。他拎起那个永远布满灰尘的盖子，咳了几下，取出一个小盒子，把里面的东西倒在地上。男孩没有太多的东西——伍尔孤儿院的孩子们都没有——但是汤姆碰巧知道比利有一个秘密的爱好：收集玻璃弹珠。比利并不是一个十足的蠢货——他从未说起过他的小小收藏，他很清楚其他的孩子会想要一起玩，然后它们最终会丢失或者被偷。但是汤姆没有被他的沉默所愚弄，汤姆知道那些弹珠，而且他正知道在哪儿找到它们。

哦，这一次，比利没有对他做任何事。不，汤姆并不是在进行任何惩罚或报复，他是要做一个实验。由于成功意味着失去他的测试对象，他不打算使用他自己那点微薄的财产（也不打算使用他获得的，在过去几年里不断增长的战利品收藏）——事实上，不是比利的弹珠，就是简的糖果盒。汤姆掷了一枚硬币——正面是弹珠，反面是糖果——硬币是正面朝上的。现在的问题是拿哪个弹珠……红的？蓝的？也许是那个绿色的。是的，他现在的心情挺适合绿色，那么绿的。

他停了一阵，盯着那个地板上的小玻璃球，在后面发霉的窗户中透过的阳光下，它闪着微光。这个小小的玻璃球是唯一站在他和最为伟大的胜利之间的东西。

当他把选中的弹珠捡起来的时候，他的手指兴奋得发抖，当他闭上眼睛的时候，他的全身都在期待中颤栗。他已经练习了好几天，用的是草叶和死掉的昆虫，每次都有不同程度的成功。但最终，这一次，他知道就是这个。弹珠将是一个合适的挑战，这将是他迄今为止最骄人的壮举——一想到这一切，他就激动得发狂。

但他必须放松——只有当他集中精力，呼吸缓慢而柔和时，这才会起作用。他能做到这个。如果他能做到这个……他能做到任何事。

消失吧。

消失。

消失。

_消失！_

暖流忽然间冲刷过他，包围着他，静电席卷过他的全身，在他的皮肤上颤栗着舞蹈。他能听到心跳在耳朵里嗡嗡地蜂鸣，伴随着电流的脉动在他灵魂最深的某处回响。但那只是一瞬间，然后一切又重新归于平静了。

他眨了眨眼，然后低头看他空着的手，一声喜悦的狂笑从他的喉咙溢出。他成功了！ _有意地。_ 汤姆知道他奇怪，他知道他是特别的——他知道他能做其他任何人都做不到的事。在内心深处，他一直知道这一点，但现在，他有了证明——不可否认的证明。他再也不会怀疑自己了。

哈利已经做了四次这个梦了——这是他最喜欢的梦之一。每次他从梦中醒来，那种不屈不挠的，骄傲和胜利的喜悦会紧紧地攥着他，至少有那么几个瞬间，他会觉得自己无所不能。在醒来后的那几个瞬间里，他知道真相——他拥有可以自由的力量。汤姆是个极出色的人，哈利如此确认。不论他的缺点，这个男孩有动力和信心去完成他想做的任何事情。总有一天，汤姆会成为一个伟大的人，他想。而无论何时他重温那个梦醒来，哈利也会想要变得同样伟大。

等到这个梦第四次出现的时候，他下定决心要自己学会这项本事。他的每一丁点常识都告诉他这不可能—— _东西不会就这样凭空消失_ ，他告诉自己。他听过许多次同样的老话，被他的亲戚们像念咒一样重复：

“没有魔法这种东西！”

但他忍不住好奇……如果他能像汤姆那样和蛇说话，他会不会也能让玩具消失?

是的，他如此决定。他可以的。不管这看起来多么不可能——他要相信自己，他会做到。如果汤姆成功了，他也能。

毫无疑问，这不容易。几个月里，他在夜晚静静地坐在黑暗的壁橱里，手里举着他最不喜欢的一个玩具兵，就像汤姆那样，焦虑着，颤抖着，期待着。但不同于汤姆，他不太能解决“放松”的部分。他会在他的小床上坐上一个小时，有时两个小时，只是希望玩具消失。

消失吧。

消失。

消失。

_消失！_

但这无济于事。几个月来，他在失败的重压下，带着的疲倦的肢体入睡。在某种程度上，这令人沮丧。一个人如何凭意念让玩具消失？这不是科学，没有解释——要么行得通，要么行不通。说实话，虽然他不准备放弃，但他甚至不知道从哪里开始。至少，直到他做了第五次这个梦——然后一切都改变了。

他一醒来，就知道了他要做什么：他需要“感觉”它——他需要感觉汤姆感觉到的东西，完完全全的汤姆的感觉。这就是关键——不是仅仅想象玩具消失，还要感受他手中物品的每一分一毫的细节，从而让他能完全理解它的消失。这是他需要的感觉。

所以他让自己重新沉入梦中。他在哪里？比利·斯塔布斯的房间。他在做什么？一劳永逸地证明了他比其他孩子更加优越。他为什么要这样做？他必须这样做。他别无选择，他不得不这样做。他让自己迷失在那种绝望、愤怒、沮丧之中，他让自己的意识沉浸在一种超越现实的、令人沉醉的、他注定属于某种更美好更伟大的事物的认知之中。它在他的胸中膨胀，冲刷过他的肌肤，留下一种只能用震撼来形容的冰冷灼痛。

而当他睁开眼睛的时候，那个小玩具兵——鲍勃，那是他的名字——不见了。

哈利捂住嘴，抑制住一声欢呼。就像魔法一样！不，他摇了摇头。这就是魔法。弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈错了，大错特错。魔法是真的——他刚刚证明了这一点。他已经毫无疑问、确凿无疑地证明了这一点——魔法是真的，而且它是 _他的_ 。

他迫不及待地想让萨姆看看。毕竟，萨姆喜欢魔术。

——————

萨姆·斯图尔特是哈利最好的朋友。嗯，事实上，他是他唯一的朋友。

如果他对自己完全诚实，哈利觉得这个男孩有点烦——他的话太多了。说真的，他从未停止过讲话。哈利从不知道人们会讲那么多话。他不认为他们能够做到，直到他遇到萨姆。也许这是最好的，哈利想，因为这样他可以让萨姆来负责所有的谈话，自己只要享受友谊带来的温暖。

尽管萨姆有他的缺点——哈利总是提醒自己，这些缺点都很小——萨姆确实是个好人。达力没花多久就发现哈利交了个新朋友，并把警告萨姆真相作为他的使命：他被一个怪胎骗了，如果他聪明的话，他应该飞奔着逃离哈利·波特那样的怪物异类，越远越好。

但萨姆没有逃走，他微笑着为哈利辩护。当达力和他的朋友们取笑哈利时，萨姆从不袖手旁观，事实上，通过站出来挑战达力和他那帮讨厌的恶霸，他似乎获得了相当的满足感。这个勇敢的见习魔术师总是对着他们大声喊话，必要时，拉着哈利的手，然后一起逃跑。一起。

哈利有生以来第一次觉得自己像个真正的孩子，有真正的人生，有一个真正的朋友——一个真正的未来在他面前展开。他不仅仅是“小子”或“怪胎”——他是哈利·波特，萨姆·斯图尔特最好的朋友。

那是萨姆对他的称呼——他“最好的”朋友。

萨姆告诉哈利每件事。他告诉他关于他正在学的每一个魔术，关于他有多讨厌他的家庭作业，关于有一天他要从学校退学，成为一名旅行魔术师。他告诉哈利关于他那讨厌的，只因为她参加了教堂唱诗班而自命不凡的姐姐，还有他那有趣的小弟弟；他甚至告诉哈利，他的父母对着对方大吼大叫，谈论名叫“离婚”的什么东西。萨姆的信任使哈利受宠若惊，深受鼓舞，但萨姆对他的信任所带来的信心不能掩盖他对萨姆的信任少得可怜的事实，这总让他感觉糟糕极了。并不是说他不信任这个金发的男孩……他只是不知道说什么好。他不知道该怎么告诉萨姆，他住在楼梯下的壁橱里，或者在很长一段时间里，他以为自己的名字是“怪胎”。他不知道如何向萨姆解释，每天晚上他都梦见另一个名叫汤姆·里德尔的孤儿。他当然更不知道如何告诉萨姆他能和蛇说话，或者他会 _“魔法”_ 。但这不会阻止他尝试。

“萨姆！萨姆！我有东西给你看！”

萨姆转过身来，对他咧嘴一笑。和其他人一样，他也充满了活力，因为这是新年之前，他们需要被关在教室里的最后一天。这是圣诞假期前的最后一天。哈利和萨姆已经为假期做了许多计划——他们要一起堆雪人，一起去图书馆，一起练习魔术戏法。萨姆的父母甚至邀请哈利和他们一起去教堂。哈利不确定一个人在教堂里做什么——他去过教堂几次，但他从来没有参加过真正的教堂礼拜——但萨姆似乎认为这很重要，这对他来说就足够了。是的，这个假期将充满精彩的新发现，以及，他生命中的第一次， _礼物_ 。

他不太确定他要送给萨姆什么，他的资金有限，但今天会是一个好的开始——他将告诉萨姆真相。

“你有什么新花样吗？”

哈利兴奋地摇了摇头，尽量不显得太坐立不安。萨姆不需要知道他有多紧张。“我不能在这里告诉你——这是个秘密！你想知道吗？”

正如哈利所料，萨姆渴望地点了点头。“好啊！我们来看。”

哈利抓住他的手，快步向前跑去，带着他的朋友走向离操场不远的一片僻静的小树林，他们经常在那里一起吃午饭。几个月前，哈利从没想过拉着某人的手带他们去任何地方（他太害怕因此而被打），但他知道萨姆并不介意，金发的男孩只是在他身后继续开心地聊天。

他们一到树林，哈利就脱下手套，从口袋里掏出一枚十便士的硬币，放在右手的掌心。

萨姆停下了谈话，好奇地盯着他。“你要让它消失吗，哈利？因为我已经教过你了，记得吗？小意思！”

哈利笑了。“等着，这是不一样的……仔细看。”

看到萨姆点头，哈利闭上眼睛，回忆他之前做过五次的梦。他能做到这个——他只需要记住——记住那种专注和决心，记住那种喜悦，那种“力量”。 _记住，哈利，记住。_

然后，它发生了——熟悉的温暖充满了他，以最诱人的方式在他的皮肤上舞蹈。

_魔法……_

再没有什么比这更美了。

当一阵愉快的颤栗顺着他的脊背传下来时，他知道他成功了。果然，当哈利睁开眼睛时，硬币不见了。

“……哈利……？”

哈利抬头看向他的朋友，希望能看见与他所沉浸着的同样的惊奇和激动——他希望能在他的朋友眼里看到惊叹。然而，他看到了那种熟悉的表情——恐惧。

“你，你是怎么做到的？”

哈利虚弱地微笑，也许萨姆只是需要一点时间接受。毕竟，当他第一次看到汤姆用魔法的时候，他简直是惊呆了。他花了一段时间才说服自己，汤姆并不是产生了幻觉（毕竟，他好像有那么点疯狂）。“这是魔法，萨姆。真正的魔法。”

萨姆猛地吸了一口气。“你可以……用真正的魔法？”

哈利充满希望地点头。

“你是说，其他孩子说的……关于你生气时打破窗户的事……”

“嗯，是的，但是——“

“只要瞪着你表哥，就能把他扔过操场——”

“好吧，是他——”

“他们试图警告我的事情……那些你说都不是真的的事情……它们真的发生了吗？”

哈利僵住了，不知道该说什么。他可以撒谎，是的，但这不会很有说服力，他刚刚才给萨姆看了这些。他所有能说的只是一句简单的“是”。

萨姆后退了一步。“你可以不碰一下就把东西打坏？你可以一动不动就伤到别人？你可以 _让东西消失_ ？！”

“是的！”哈利叫道。他尽了最大的努力来抑制内心不断增长的焦虑。这根本不是计划好的那样……他很快就失去了对局势的控制。他需要让萨姆明白……他需要让他的朋友明白他没有恶意。“是的，我能，但我不是故意的，一点也不是！它们就那么发生了！我不是故意的！”

“你是说让那枚硬币消失——你可以让我们中的任何一个消失！”

哈利倒抽一口气，“我不会那么做的！”

“但我怎么知道！我怎么知道你不会伤害我，就像你伤害其他小孩一样！”

哈利咽回一声抽泣，在震惊中退缩。萨姆怎么会这么想？哈利从来没有对他做过什么——他怎么能认为他会伤害他呢？哈利做了什么事让萨姆觉得他是个坏人吗？突然，他非常羞愧，盯着自己的脚。“因为我是你的朋友。”他认真地说着那些话，带着刻骨铭心的悲哀和内疚。萨姆一定会明白他有多后悔的。

但令哈利吃惊的是，萨姆对此嗤笑出来。那是一种软弱的、不稳定的嘲笑，但仍然是嘲弄的声音。“不，你不是。你是个骗子，哈利·波特，他们是对的。”

恐惧在他内心涌起，哈利发出一小声呜咽，无法保持完全的沉默。

“他们是对的，你当真是个‘怪胎’。”

就在那一刻，哈利心中有什么死掉了，所有成型的思绪也随之消失了。他无法思考，无法行动，他所有能做的只有感觉。

他感觉糟糕透顶。

不期而至地，一阵冷风绕着他旋转，把地上的雪搅起来像一场小小的暴风雪。萨姆尖叫了一声，被向后抛去，夹在他和哈利之间的风与雪挡住了他的视线。

哈利能听到萨姆的喊声——“停！停！请停下！”——但他所能做的只有抽泣。为什么？为什么？为什么这种事总是发生在他身上？

过了一会儿，一切都静了下来。风停了，雪慢慢地飘落在地上，出奇地祥和。

萨姆什么也没说，哈利也没有。当金发男孩爬起来跑开时，哈利知道他们再也不会说话了。

——————

“于是你终于把他吓跑了，对吗，怪胎？”

“别管我，达力。”

他听到身后传来残酷的窃笑。

“听到了吗？怪胎想让我们离他远点。”

“可怜的小哈利·波特——你不打算跑吗？”

“你跟我们说话的时候要小心点，怪胎，斯图尔特不会再保护你了。”

“停下……求你。”

“求你，他说，”达力毫不留情地嘲弄道，“别告诉我们该怎么做，怪胎！”

哈利太累了，没有力气再逃跑。他太听天由命，没有心情还击。他太受伤了，根本不在乎拳头什么时候开始落下来。

_又是这样。_

他没有发出一点声音，也没有移动，当拳头砸在他的脸上和肋骨上，一遍又一遍，每次击打都迫使他的肺部发出嘶哑的呼吸。他不知道什么时候倒在了地上，什么时候拳打变成了脚踢。疼。疼得厉害。但他无力阻止他们，就像往常一样。他什么也做不了——他什么也不想做。他希望一切能就此结束。他希望他不会第二天早上醒来的时候，没有朋友，遍体鳞伤。这不值得。他感到一阵恶心，一种似曾相识的明悟涌上心头。它从来没有变好过，一切都从来不会变好。当另一只脚踢到他的肩膀时，他咳出了一声呜咽。如果他们持续得足够久，他们会杀了他吗？他们会知道什么时候该停下来吗？也许不。也许那样更好，他想，即使强烈的恐惧攥住了他。也许哈利·波特终于要走到他的尽头——也许他从来不属于这个世界，也许他从来不应该活着，而这就是他的命运。这个想法在同一时刻让人害怕又给人安慰，如果他对自己完全诚实的话，在那一瞬间，他觉得死亡也许并没有那么糟糕。

_也许我该死。也许我从来就不该出生。_

但就在这个想法掠过他的脑海时，有什么东西改变了。有什么变得非常，非常不对。

一阵剧痛从他的前额爆发，他的身体痉挛着，一声可怖的尖叫从他的喉咙里溢出。他无法思考，无法移动，他的思想在混乱中沉没，一直坠入躯壳的深处，尖叫撕扯着他的喉咙，血从他的前额滴落到雪地上。

然后它突然停下了，一切都停下来了。头痛，尖叫，踢打——一切都停下来了。

然后哈利经历了他从未经历过的体验。达力和他的朋友们震惊地瞪着他，毫无疑问因他的尖叫声而感到不安。他感觉到他的身体自行移动，他感觉自己慢慢地站起来，肌肉绷紧，尽管他身体的每一处关节、每一块肌肉、每一根肌腱都在疼痛。他感觉到痛苦和寒冷，但那不是他所感觉到的，他自己的躯壳在遥远的地方不可触及。他只不过是个不能自主的傀儡，一个伤痕累累的、流血的傀儡。

他没有料到接下来发生的事，他大笑起来。傀儡的操纵者显然对疼痛毫无所觉，他大笑着弯下身子，丝毫没有犹豫，他的整个身体因笑意而颤抖。但那不是快乐的笑声，它并不欢快——那不是哈利的笑声。那是一种冰冷的、高亢的、嘲弄的声音，充满了恶意的喜悦。然后它停了下来，一切又归于沉寂。

“你们这些卑鄙、肮脏的小小麻瓜。”

那声音是他的——他以前听过很多次——但它又不是。这声音里有某种坚硬而冰冷的东西，同哈利那孩子气的高音仅有表面的类同，冰冷而严酷，令人极不愉快。

“你们竟敢伤害这孩子，这个血管里流淌着最强大魔法的孩子？你们——不过是蝼蚁虫豸——竟敢碰这个孩子，他的血是神圣的，是最纯净的灵粹，相比起来你们血管里的不过是些令人作呕的污泥，给予了你们悲惨的生命，你们竟敢碰这个孩子？”

他感觉到他的身体挺直，他的姿态骄傲而高大。“你们犯了违反自然的罪，因为这罪你们必须受到惩罚。”

有什么在哈利体内变换，某种丑陋的东西在他的内心深处扭曲，一种他从未感觉到过的邪恶。无法遏止的，残酷的喜悦在他的体内爆发。他只能震惊地看着达力和他的三个朋友在地上翻滚，他们的嘴唇无声地倾泻出尖叫。能量在空气中脉动，像静电一样刺痛他的肌肤，他沉浸于无上的喜悦之中。他感到愉悦，而他痛恨这个。

他不知道自己看着那些折磨他的人被折磨了多久，但在感觉上好像经过了几个小时之后，一切都停止了，街道，连同他的思想又一次陷入了沉默。

哈利感到害怕——他吓坏了。他从来没有这么害怕过。他确信，如果他能控制自己的身体，他会躺在地上啜泣，挣扎着呼吸。他怎么了？

他的身体又自动地活动起来，跨过达力·德思礼俯卧着的，颤抖的身躯，跪在他面前，痛苦再次攫住了他。

哈利最后听到的是一个词，“ _Obliviate_ 。”

——————

当哈利醒来时，天已经黑了，黑暗又沉默。

起初他不知道自己身在何处，但后来他注意到他脚下那熟悉的织物的刮擦声，以及他早已习惯了的发霉的气味。他在他的壁橱里。发生了什么？他是怎么到这里的？他记得的最后一件事是……

他的脸皱起来。那……那不可能是真的。魔法很好，他可以相信消失的硬币和看不见的推与拉。但那些缓慢渗入他意识中的记忆……他感觉自己仿佛被附身了一样。被魔鬼。

他坐起来时，全身都在抗议。这种疼痛是他从未有过的，但奇迹般地，他觉得没有骨头断掉。

他尽可能安静地走上楼，感觉自己的身体快要崩溃了，但他决心至少把脸上的干血擦掉。他讨厌干血的感觉。它黏糊糊的，闻起来很糟，他知道除非把脸弄干净，否则他是睡不着的。

当他终于找到盥洗室，一声轻响在身后锁上门时，一丝胜利的喜悦溜进了他疲惫的脑海。他只是轻轻打开水龙头，湿了湿手，然后搓了搓脸，尽力不去理会疼痛。他也许还应该给伤口消毒，他想，它们可能很深。他叹了口气。他的伤口愈合得很快，但它们仍然需要很长时间才能痊愈，而且他的脸大概看起来糟透了。他实在不想看，但他还是硬着头皮，抬起头看向镜子。看到自己脸上遍布的深红，他几乎立刻想要退缩，更不用说下巴和左眼上糟糕的淤青了。

他正要伸手去拿肥皂，开始一段无疑是痛苦而费力的消毒过程。忽然他僵住了，有什么事情不对。不安填满他早已酸痛的胸膛，他感觉自己的头发竖了起来。他感到害怕。为什么？发生了什么事？但突然间，一切都有道理了，因为当他在镜子里更仔细地看着自己的脸时，他看到的不是他习惯的生机勃勃的绿眼睛，与此相反，凝视着他的，是两枚绯红色的眼珠。

“哈利·波特。”镜子里的男孩轻柔地说。

他在震惊中后退，几乎摔倒了。他深吸一口气，“我一定砸到我的头了，比我想得更严重。”他说，在镜子里虚弱地微笑。

他的倒影没有共享他的感情。

“你不是在做梦，哈利·波特，也不是你的大脑再和你开玩笑。”

哈利脸上失去了笑容，以及那层赋予他生机的血色。“谁……什么……？”

慢慢地，镜子里的人影朝他微笑。那是一个冰冷的微笑，没有流露出一点感情。“什么，你不知道我是谁吗，哈利？”

哈利盯着他的冒充者的眼睛，他的思想终于开始工作。他在浴室里……照镜子……但是他的倒影不见了。相反地，另一个人用他自己的脸盯着他。一个认识他的人。一个在哈利的恐惧和困惑中，脸上冰冷的微笑似乎更大了的人。

这个人……认识他。没有多少人认识哈利，也没有多少人会出现在浴室的镜子里。这几乎就像是……魔法。

_魔法……_

然后这变得很明显了——这只可能是一个人。

“汤姆·里德尔。”

镜子里的男孩对他笑了。“呀，你是个聪明的孩子，是不是？”

哈利的呼吸轻而浅。“你怎么会在这里？你只是一个梦……”

“呵，哈利，我从来不仅仅是一个梦。”

这是真的。汤姆·里德尔对他来说一直不仅仅是一个梦。哈利知道这个……但他从未真正想过——如果汤姆·里德尔不仅仅是一个梦，他是什么?

“我向你保证，”男孩继续说，“我和你一样真实。”

哈利深吸了一口气，走近镜子。“那么……你真的在这里吗？你怎么能在这里？”

另一个男孩的笑容扩大了，他的眼睛睁大，一道奇怪的光在那里面闪烁。“魔法。”

“但是……怎么会？你在我的梦里……你又是怎么进了浴室的镜子里？”

另一个男孩摇了摇头。“蠢男孩，我不在你的镜子里。”

_我在你的脑袋里。_

哈利的眼睛睁大了。

“我一直在看着你，哈利·波特，而你也一直在看着我。我每晚都看着你披着我的皮囊走路和说话，就像我看到你所看到的，听到你所听到的，闻到你所闻到的，尝到你尝所到的，感觉到正如你所感觉到的。我们在一起，哈利，一直在一起。我通过你而活，正如在你的梦中，你通过我而活。魔法将我们联结在了一起，而再没有什么能将我们彼此分离。”

“知道这个，哈利——你从来不是一个人。”

哈利真的不知道他该怎么回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Seriously, please do. It helps.
> 
> ————————————
> 
> *①：Vicarious，大意是感同身受，通过别人间接地感受，实际上就是汤姆那段话的概括，“我每晚都看着你披着我的皮囊走路和说话，就像我看到你看到的，听到你听到的，闻到你闻到的，尝到你尝到的，感觉到正如你所感觉到的。”


	4. Broken（破碎）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: disclaimed

是那轻柔的、微妙的蛇语的音节将他从漫长的沉眠中唤醒。

【……哈利，哈利·波特……】

那个名字。他知道那个名字。

“放过哈利！求求你……发发慈悲……放过哈利！求求你——我可以做任何事！”

哈利·波特。他选择去死的男孩。显然地，活下来了的，男孩。

他没过多久就明白了发生了什么。起初，他关于那个晚上的记忆是破碎的，几乎不能连贯，但随着他通过这个名叫哈利的小小孩童的双眼观察着世界，一切都变得明晰了。

伏地魔被愚弄了。命运向他发起了挑衅，而他起来应对这挑战，却仅仅被命运的表亲，讽刺击倒。他的躯体被他自己的诅咒夺走，这个一无所知的、清白无辜的孩子活了下来而他却没有。他没能阻止他的失败，他促成了它。伏地魔被摧毁了，他的躯体被破坏，而他的灵魂被粉碎——但他没有被打败。

灵魂是一种古怪的东西。尽管他对这一冷僻概念的理解很容易超越了他之前的所有人，他依然要承认这其中的微妙之处对他来说仍然是深奥的谜团。谁会知道一个人能意外地创造出一个魂器？他绝对不知道。

因为那正是他现在所成为的。他不是伏地魔的主魂——他只是一小块碎片，舒适地安置在六岁的哈利·波特开裂的灵魂中间。而这是怎样的一个灵魂啊，他从未遭遇过如此反常，如此出乎预料的事物。这是一种和魂器一样奇怪的，违背自然的造物，这只可能是一位天资卓绝的男巫或女巫的作品。他短暂地考虑过邓布利多插手的可能性，企图通过干预波特男孩的灵魂来策划伏地魔的失败，但他很快抛弃了这个理论——因为哈利·波特的灵魂作为一件杰作，它的印记带着作者的年轻与绝望，那些彰显出作家灵魂与魔法的笔触已经同男孩紧密地纠缠在一起。哈利·波特灵魂的篡改不是来自于一个老人的谋划——它诞生于一个年轻母亲的爱。

莉莉·波特知道吗？如果她知道她绝望的实验将会挽救她儿子的生命，然而同时把他转变成某种如此……破碎的东西？那个泥巴种也许有着被玷污的出身，但她血液与魔法的潜能无可否认——在她鲁莽的，试图拯救家人的尝试中，它们作为了她所创造的不论什么精巧法术所用的原料。

绝不要说伏地魔不会在应得的地方给予赞赏，因为在这个寂静的囚牢里，在一个幼年的孩子心灵中最黑暗的角落里，他除了追忆、分析和理解之外再无可做之事——他不得不承认，在他所有的敌人中，莉莉·波特是最危险的一个。她一定是个令人敬畏的女巫，他低估了她。这也许是他犯过的最大的错误。

那是一个很容易犯的错误。他曾经听说过她，在过去——但他听到的是一个出色的年轻泥巴种，在仅仅十九岁时已经发表了她的第一篇学术论文，很容易被她丈夫的阴影遮挡——她的丈夫，勇敢的傲罗训练生，詹姆斯·波特。不，他对那姑娘的了解大部分来自对西弗勒斯思想的例行扫视。亲爱的莉莉·伊万斯。西弗勒斯把她想得那样好——他把她当作一个圣人，一朵不沾尘俗的、洁白的百合花。他错得多离谱啊。他好奇西弗勒斯有没有那么一丁点的想法，关于他的童年好友能够在一场绝望的、拯救其生命的企图中，在她亲生儿子的灵魂上面实验。

因为那正是她所做下的事情。你不能把随便一个物件做成魂器——仪式需要执行，血祭需要完成——这需要时间和努力。毕竟，如果那很容易，每个人都会干的。嗯，也许不是，但是仍然——他是几个世纪以来仅有的创造了魂器的巫师是有原因的。他的灵魂，在创造了五个魂器之后，也许有些脆弱，但绝无可能一个简单的阿瓦达索命咒能完成分割灵魂分离碎片的精微艺术，更绝无可能一个婴儿的身躯在无所准备的情况下能够发出足够的引力来锚定上述的一片灵魂。不，这男孩的灵魂一定在最开始就被改动了，被最罕有的魔法扭曲。他也曾经遇到过——那些关于甚至比魂器更为陌生的魔法的低语，关于它们能够扭曲灵魂，使其变软、变硬、变韧、变脆。以某种方式，那泥巴种做到了，而仅有的留下的证据就是他发现的，在哈利与他的灵魂缝隙之间沉睡的，她的魔法那强有力的的触须。

那是古老而禁忌的魔法——毫无疑问，是她对儿子一心一意的奉献让他的灵魂变形成了如今这个稠密的、异变的实体，而她的死亡是最后的封印。她自身的生命，魔法，和灵魂包围了他，固定了他。一切的结果是一个巨大而明亮的灵魂非自然地与男孩天然的形体熔铸在一起，在他的索命咒中破裂，但仍基本完好无损。要完全理解莉莉·波特魔法的限度需要时间，但当前他可以就这样推测，观察征兆的展开，因为一定会有征兆的。灵魂同时与魔法和心灵密不可分地联系在一起，心灵与身体则通过人类也许最为脆弱的器官——大脑——相互交织。而大脑又可以如此轻易地被改变，进而造成灾难性的影响。他不是傻瓜，他知道为了魂器提供的保险，他牺牲了一些精神上的稳定。但是哈利·波特——他会随着外来的变异魔法成长和发展，它们会渗入他的心灵，扭曲他的思想，极化他的情感。他将永远被他的母亲和预备的谋杀者共同的图谋所改变，而且必定会因此而遭受折磨。

如果莉莉·波特知道她将会创造出怎样的一个怪物……也许让这个男孩就此死去会更为仁慈。

——————

起初，他有一个计划。他将吸取男孩的魔力（似乎很充足），直到他变得强大到足以与男孩取得联系，而当时间正确时，他将在小哈利·波特的耳中低语，将他塑造为他要成为的——将他转变成容纳伏地魔的完美容器。

那不应该很难。这男孩很天真——远比他应有的天真。他不懂自尊，无人引导；他什么也不是，仅仅是一个吓坏的小孩子，他经历的最快乐的人生甚至不是他的。 _汤姆·里德尔。_ 无论他有多么鄙夷曾经的自己，那个小怪物，他知道接纳年轻的自己残存的部分对自己有利——哈利已经在同情汤姆，他已经知道汤姆曾经遭遇过和他一样的苦难，并战胜了他的苦难。所以，尽管这让他厌烦，他会介绍他自己为汤姆·里德尔。而缓慢地，汤姆会操纵这个易受影响的，也很可能不稳定的哈利·波特，将他塑造成他自己的形象，带他踏上他曾经走过的同样的道路，直到男孩与他从实质上再不可区分。到那时他会融合他们的灵魂，将男孩的身体和魔法据为己有。主魂毫无疑问会找他出来，而一旦他将他们拼合起来——哈利·波特，他自己，以及伏地魔的主魂——黑魔王将会重生。

——————

这令人发疯——看着这个男孩一次又一次挨打，一次又一次挨骂。他感觉到每一脚，每一拳，从哈利·波特面颊上滚落下来的每一滴眼泪。有生以来的第一次，尽管是间接的，他感到内疚和羞愧，最糟糕的是，他不顾一切地，迫切地想成为一个更好的人，成为一个 _“好人”_ 。他从来没有经历过这样的痛苦，从来没有像这样。这男孩的多愁善感，他的恐惧和混乱几乎要淹没他。

去他的莉莉·波特。那肮脏的泥巴种大概正在她的坟墓里大笑。

——————

伏地魔变得不安起来。当他继续安慰自己的时候，焦虑在他的脑海里蔓延。他不会失败的。一切都准备好了。他的未来确凿无虞。他只是需要等待。

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

——————

哈利·波特……这个男孩不断地让他惊讶。他诚挚，同时狡黠。直白，而又圆滑。大胆，但又谨慎。他善良、诚实而又…… _高尚_ 。

然而他的魔法……它充满恶意。大多数巫师孩子都会经历突然爆发的意外魔法。当然，他的大部分魔法一开始并不是偶然的，但他在霍格沃茨听到过很多故事，比如衣服变色、物体飞行、玩具自行移动等等。从他所收集到的来看，意外魔法是顽皮而天真的，是每一个男巫和女巫童年的快乐标志。但是哈利·波特的魔法……它是不同的。它强大而不可预测，它如同暴风雨一般从他的内心升起，挣扎着要求解放，带着一种他以前从未认为可以属于魔法的绝望——但最重要的是，它除了造成伤害之外，极少表现出来……而且通常违背男孩的意愿。

他的第一反应是，造成问题的不是男孩的魔法，而是他的。但到他第五次看到这个孩子把他姨父的鞋子点燃时，他清楚地知道，并不是伏地魔的黑魔法从这个孩子身上如此简单地泄露出来——而是这孩子那未受污染的白魔法，一种原始的，有着自身意志的纯粹力量祈求着被使用。

这样的事情甚至居然存在吗？在同时既邪恶又纯净的魔法。这对他预示着好事，他想——对这个易受影响的孩子来说，这无疑是一种不稳定、混乱的状态的前兆，而这种状态会使他变得更加脆弱。

然而……

有什么不对劲，非常不对劲。他忽略了点什么。这孩子是个异常，但他不太确定为什么，至少现在还不确定。有太多他不知道的东西，太多事情可能出错。他需要知道。他需要明白。

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

——————

哈利·波特热爱雷暴——这一点伏地魔已经很清楚了。当天气转到最坏时，这孩子会清醒着躺几个小时，沉迷于沙沙的雨声与天国敲响的韵律，同时好奇是何种更高的伟力致使天空哭泣，让云层被白火点燃。他不能听到男孩的想法，但更多时候，那些想法变得切实可知，因为他会对着在他窄小的住处天花板上结网的蜘蛛，或者他书架上的塑料玩具兵们，巨细无遗地叙述一切。

这孩子一点也不知道，正是他的魔法让天空哭泣。每当小哈利·波特的那过于大号的魔法核心积聚了太多的能量时，它就会溢散到空气中，引发一场暴风雨。这当真令人瞩目。而想想看，有一天这力量会成为他的……

不会太久了。哈利·波特很快就会成为他的。他 _需要_ 他。他需要知道。

哈利·波特是他要解决的谜题。他不会让任何人接近他，直到他设法了解了关于哈利·波特的一切。他只是需要耐心，只要耐心。

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

——————

时间快要到了。他已经积累了足够多的魔力，很快他将会第一次和哈利·波特说话。喜悦在他的脑海里沸腾、舞蹈。时间快要到了！可爱的、天真的哈利·波特几乎就在他的掌心。

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……_

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……哈利·波特……_

哈利·波特，一个奇怪的、扭曲的生物，有着纯洁的、洁白的、闪闪发光的灵魂。

是的，一切都在按计划进行——当然是这样。伏地魔的计划从未失败过。

哈利·波特几乎是他的了。

他会打碎他，玷污他，腐蚀他，而废墟中留存的任何清白都将归属于他，一件供他赏玩的小小战利品，他的杰作。

是的，哈利·波特将会破碎。他将会失去一切。

但是伏地魔早已破碎了。他早已经失去一切。

_日记本……戒指……挂坠盒……金杯……冠冕……哈利·波特……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd just throw that in before the weekend. These little blurbs from Voldemort's POV will show up a few times early on...it does kill the pacing a bit, but it also is a nice excuse for me to do some exposition in a less boring way.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review.


	5. A New Beginning（新开始）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of value.

哈利昂首骄傲地面对着小店的店员，她头发染成金色，画着浓重的眼线，还描了尖利的眉毛。“珍妮”，她衬衫上别着的名牌写着。

“你要的东西都找到了？”她不在意地拖长声音。

哈利用力点了点头。“是的，女士，谢谢您。”

女孩挑起眉毛，显然对哈利的礼貌表示怀疑。礼貌是哈利有意保持的一种习惯，对此他相当自豪。这不但让德思礼一家少了一样能对他大喊大叫的事情，而且对他也有好处。经验告诉他，即使当有人不那么喜欢他时（公平地说，似乎所有人都是），友好地请求依然常常能让他得到想要的东西。并不是说由于他的礼貌人们更喜欢他了……他的理论是，他们只不过会因为恶意拒绝了一个特意对他们友好的人而感觉更糟。人们就是这样好笑。

“好吧，那么，一英镑。”

“好的，女士。”他翻翻口袋，掏出一把1便士和10便士的硬币，放在柜台上。这引起了店员的忿怒，她瞪了哈利一眼，哈利心虚地移开视线。他知道他让她的工作变得更加繁冗，但他真的别无选择。由于没有自己的钱，他只好把大部分空闲时间都花在收集那些不小心掉在街上的硬币上。他已经在过去的一年里收集了好些，因此，他只额外花费一周认真的搜寻，就集齐了剩余的部分。

“你确定你的口袋里没有一枚一英镑的硬币吗？”

哈利悲伤地点头。“如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你数一数。”

女孩哼了一声，然后很快地分出来了七枚10便士和30枚一便士。

哈利笑着捡起剩下的硬币，把它们放进他右边的口袋里，又将他刚买的手持小镜子放在另一个口袋里。

“那么再见，晚安。”女孩说，她的声音很冷淡，如果不是有点紧绷的话。

“你也是！”

哈利走出商店时笑容满面。终于，他现在有办法和汤姆交流了。

汤姆在的一周里解释过，虽然他本质上住在哈利的脑袋里，经历哈利所经历的一切，但如果不耗费大量精力，他就无法通过心灵感应进行交流。镜子是一种他称为“通道”的东西，这能让哈利在另一个男孩需要休息，恢复先前为保护哈利耗费的能量时，也可以同他交流。哈利不太明白为什么他只有通过镜子才能和汤姆交谈——汤姆模糊地说了一些关于眼睛是灵魂之窗的解释——但这总比没有好。至少哈利明白，对汤姆来说，在没有任何外部助力的情况下与哈利交流是非常费力的，而控制哈利的身体则更加费力。在十二月袭击了达力之后，汤姆的能量所剩无几，他要过很长一段时间才能积聚起足够的魔力，做除了通过镜子和哈利说话以外更多的事。

于是，哈利迫不及待地同意买一面小镜子来帮助他们的日常交流。汤姆建议他干脆偷来这件不显眼的小东西，但哈利坚决拒绝了。他不想成为一个小偷。

“我不至于那样，汤姆。我确信你明白的。”

另一个男孩挑起了眉毛，但什么也没有说。事实上，这对他来说并不少见。

汤姆是那一类安静的人，哈利得出结论。他们谈了几次话，汤姆的脸色几乎没有变过——他的总是带着那种好奇、平静，而又不知为何锐利到直接穿透他的目光。这真是一件奇怪的事情，哈利想，看着自己的眼睛——尽管它们变色了——凝视着那双眼睛里燃烧着的光，这令他神往，令他心醉神迷，同时又向他发起挑战，哈利从不曾知道自己的面孔能够表现这样的自信。汤姆的声音通常轻缓柔和，说得很慢，仿佛是为了让哈利沉浸于每一个单词。哈利看着汤姆用他自己的唇齿吐出那些优雅的、老练的辞句，几乎要感到害怕。

他无法不注意到，这个汤姆一点也不像他梦中的那个汤姆——这个汤姆不仅学会了控制别人，也学会了控制自己。哈利发现自己在过去的一周里多次好奇，从汤姆在孤儿院的时候，到汤姆在他的脑袋里定居（一个汤姆迄今为止拒绝解释的现象）的那一刻之间，是不是发生过些什么，某种事情将汤姆转变成了一个彬彬有礼，甚至体贴的人，他那诞生于压抑童年的愤怒和沮丧连同那些鲁莽的年轻岁月一起褪去。但是，当哈利仔细地注视汤姆的眼睛，或细致地观察他的措辞、吐字和语调时，他知道情形并非如此——汤姆并未随着岁月增长变得圆融，同样的愤怒和残忍依然在一堵精心打磨的玻璃幕墙之下熊熊燃烧，他平静温和的外表只不过是精心构筑，不堪一击的假面。这个汤姆，虽然明显更年长，更睿智，但可能和曾经那个似乎一直在策划与实施报复的孤儿一样危险。

至少，那是他所想的。现在除了猜想之外，一切都还太早。

他回到德思礼家时，已经是凌晨一点了。在半夜溜出去总是一个挑战，但他以前干过很多次——当然，不是为了恶作剧；有时哈利只是想要看星星。仰望天空，知道这些巨大的火球是如此遥远，遥远到他几乎不能看到它们——遥远到他所看到的景象也许有成千上万年那么古老——这让他想到宇宙很大，而他只是其中微小的一部分。这在某种程度上给人安慰，哈利发现这种令人清醒的安慰能给他度过第二天所需的力量。

所以哈利经常偷偷溜出去，但从未被抓住过。幸运的是，楼下的地板并不是很容易作响，所以这项任务是可行的，但这仍然令人神经紧张。

哈利回到壁橱里后，如释重负地深深地叹了一口气，但他没有浪费时间就把镜子从口袋里拿出来。

“汤姆？汤姆？你在吗？”

“我一直在，哈利。”

听到汤姆的回答，哈利笑起来，他的心在雀跃。“现在我想什么时候和你说话都可以了。”

“只要你不被抓到这样做。”

汤姆在为他留心——这个想法让哈利的笑容更大了。

“当然不会！”

“好孩子。现在，谈正事。”

“正事？”

“是的，正事。我们有很多事情要做。

“有吗？……比如什么？”

“我拒绝住在一个壁橱里。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“但我就住在一个壁橱里。”

“不会太久了。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“我们要逃走吗？”他不介意离家出走——这听起来的确像是一场盛大的冒险——但他更愿意不必在十二月底睡在外面。

与此同时，汤姆叹了口气，显然失去了耐心。“不，哈利，你的姨妈和姨父会把楼上的一间卧室给我们。”

哈利的眼睛睁大了。“他们决不会那样做的！他们恨我！”

汤姆用一双绯红的眼睛盯着他，很清楚地表达出来， _什么，你蠢吗？_

”哈利，想想。他们为什么恨你？”

“哦，显然是因为我是个不知感恩的怪胎。”哈利认真地说。

“他们 _畏惧_ 你，哈利。他们恨你，是因为他们畏惧你所拥有的力量。”

“呃……什么力量？”

“你知道我在说什么，哈利。”

他知道。哈利是个怪胎，一个会做奇怪事情的怪胎，这就是德思礼一家恨他的地方。“我不明白，知道这些对我有什么帮助。”

“你需要使用这种力量。”

“做什么？”

“击碎他们。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“我不知道怎么击碎人。人也可以碎掉吗？”

“他们会的，哈利。他们总是会的。”

“真的吗？”

“你只需要在所有正确的地方施加压力。”

——————

“汤姆，我需要和你谈谈。”

“关于什么，安娜小姐？”他轻柔地回答，他的脸色小心地空白着，只带着那么一丝疑惑。

“汤姆……丹尼斯和约翰一直在说一些事情。”女人不安地开始说。

“什么样的事情，安娜小姐？”他目不转睛地盯着她，暗中欣赏着她在他注视下扭动的样子。

“他们在床上发现了蜘蛛，汤姆，而且丹尼斯一直做着可怕的噩梦。”

“哦？”汤姆不禁嘴角浮起一丝笑意。

“他们相信那是你，汤姆。”他们认为是你把蜘蛛和蚂蚁放到他们的床上，在他们睡觉的时候对他们做一些事情。他们 _坚持_ 。但其实不是这样的，对吧，汤姆？”

汤姆腼腆地抬头看着她。“我 _说过_ 我想要自己的房间。”

安娜小姐僵住了。“汤姆，你所有要做的就是向我解释，你什么也没做，然后我会告诉科尔夫人，这事情和你无关，只不过是男孩子们又在玩闹了。”

“我想要我自己的房间，安娜小姐。我相信约翰和丹尼斯会睡得很好……只要在另一个房间里。”

安娜小姐变得苍白了。“汤姆，你不可能——”

“我想要我自己的房间，安娜小姐。”他说，他的声音冰冷而坚定。

安娜小姐深深地吸了一口气，用颤抖的双腿支撑着慢慢地站起来。“好吧，汤姆，”她低声说。“我会保证你有自己的房间。”

汤姆只是点点头。

“谢谢你！”一个柔和的声音说——但这当然不是汤姆。哈利正在醒来。

正如往常一样，他花了几分钟才记起自己身在何处。 _1988年12月23日_ ，他告诉自己， _女贞路4号。_

这是他要执行汤姆的计划的日子。公平地说，这算不上什么计划。汤姆说哈利需要学会独立思考，所以他只给了哈利一个想法，一个可以操作的前提。汤姆的想法很简单，哈利会吓一吓德思礼们，然后索要达力的第二间卧室——就这样。但哈利对整个事情感到不安，他真的不想吓唬任何人……他早就受够了人们的害怕，但汤姆对这个非常坚持。

“壁橱是留给扫帚、箱子和灰尘的，哈利。即使是最淘气的孩子也不应该被关在壁橱里。这贬低人格，而且会危害健康。”

汤姆没有留下争论的余地。尽管哈利对这整件事感到不安，但即使汤姆 _没有_ 那么坚定，他也无法争辩。以前，除了他的壁橱，他什么都不知道。但如果汤姆那所凄凉的孤儿院里所有孩子都能得到一张床，为什么哈利就不能？而且为什么达力见鬼的需要 _两个_ ？

是的，汤姆不必花很大力气来说服哈利他在这事上是正确的……否则，他永远都无法鼓起勇气做他将要做的事情。

他全神贯注地呼吸着，像往常一样轻巧地从壁橱里溜出来，悄悄地走进厨房。就他每天早上那样，他径直走向咖啡机。接下来的几分钟慢慢地过去了，他看着棕色的小水滴在咖啡壶里泛起涟漪，很快佩妮姨妈大步走下楼梯，弗农姨父在她身后重重踩着步子。他们在桌旁坐下时，他没有看他们，就像以往的每一天一样，他给他们倒咖啡，穿过厨房，把杯子放在桌上时，他们都沉默不语。不过，今天他没有匆匆跑去做早餐，今天，他笔直地站在他们面前，等待着被承认。他做到了，在过了一段非常尴尬的时间后。

“怎么了，小子？”弗农不耐烦地说。

哈利深吸了一口气。“我有一个请求，弗农姨父，佩妮姨妈。”

弗农的脸涨红了，但只是有一些。“一个…… _请求_ ？”

哈利点了点头。“我想要达力的第二间卧室。”

“你 _什么_ ？”

佩妮姨妈的眼睛睁大了至少八分之三厘米。

哈利鼓起勇气。“我是一个男孩，不是一把扫帚。我不应该被关在壁橱里。”

“喂，你瞧小子，我们出于好心收留了你，你没有权利无理地要求——”

“如果邻居们知道你把侄子关在壁橱里，他们会怎么想？”哈利打断。

弗农的脸迅速地从玫瑰红变成了难看的紫色，而佩妮立刻苍白了。“你 _不会的_ ，”臃肿的男人气急败坏地说，“ _没人_ 会相信你的！”

好吧，到此为止。哈利真的希望他能用语言说服他们。那样会更好，对每个人来说都更容易。

计划B。“我知道，所以我什么都没说过。”他又深吸了一口气。“但如果你告诉他们你八岁的侄子威胁你来得到他自己的卧室，也没有人会相信你。更不用说，如果你告诉别人，你自己也会被牵连。”

“威胁？”弗农啐了一口，而佩妮姨妈的脸色继续变白，直到成为一种不健康的黄色。“你在说什么小子？”

哈利盯着他。“小子？你不打算叫我 _怪胎_ ？因为这才是我，对吧？”他深吸了一口气。“我是个怪胎！你们知道怪胎生气时会发生什么吗？”桌上的盘子开始发出不祥的咔嗒声，哈利不得不忍住欣喜的笑容。他花了整整一个星期的练习才把那部分练好。事实证明，要让东西摇晃而不碎掉是非常困难的。

“那是什么？停下！小子！现在立刻停下来！”

哈利闭上了眼睛。他很生气，他告诉自己，非常生气。他们 _伤害_ 了他，在他没有对他们做任何事的时候。他们像对待奴隶一样对待他，像对待动物一样对待他——像对待害虫一样对待他。这是他们应得的，他告诉自己。这是他们应得的。这是他们应得的。

“小子，这里不准有这种怪事！我不知道你觉得自己在搞什么，但是——”

哈利的眼睛猛地睁开，就在那一瞬间，两只咖啡杯炸成了碎片，滚烫的咖啡直冲他姨父和姨妈的脸。他做到了。他真的做到了！汤姆会感到骄傲的。

他为自己的成功而激动不已，甚至没有注意到佩妮的尖叫或弗农的咆哮——他迷失了，沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，直到弗农那只粗短的手像虎钳一样抓住他的肩膀。

“你这个讨厌的、讨厌的小——”

 _“放开！”_ 哈利吓了一跳，大叫道，让他大吃一惊的是，大块头的男人听从了。谢天谢地，因为他不知道他现在是否能应付弗农物理具现的怒火。

之前飙升的肾上腺素开始褪去，他不得不克制自己不要颤抖。他需要离开。如果他在他们面前表现出任何虚弱，这一切都将化为乌有。

他转身背对着他们。

“现在，我要去操场玩一个小时。当我回来的时候，我希望我的玩具和衣服搬到达力的第二间卧室，他的东西搬出去……不然。”

“不然 _怎么_ ，小子？”弗农咆哮着，向前冲去，然后被幽灵般惨白的佩妮姨妈拦住了。

哈利深吸一口气，回头瞥了一眼，眯起眼睛，尽最大的努力模仿汤姆。“不然，我会打碎的就不仅仅是你们的咖啡杯了。”

看到他们疯狂地点头，他知道他的任务成功了。现在他只需要等待。

——————

哈利在堆一个雪人。地上没有多少雪，所以这是一个很可怜的雪人，但他不得不说，这仍然是一件艺术品。他非常小心地把身体和头塑造得很平滑，并且仔细地考虑过用什么树枝来制作它纤细的小胳膊。两便士标记出眼睛，而五粒小石子当作了嘴巴。是的，这是一个可爱的雪人——它……很精致。哈利认为他用极少的东西进行创造的能力是他的优点之一。

他抬头看向天空，试图在遮蔽了天空的厚厚云层后面找到太阳，但失败了。他叹了口气，从后口袋里掏出他的小镜子——汤姆的镜子。

“你觉得已经一个小时了吗？”

“差不多了。”汤姆回答，脸上没有流露出任何表情。

哈利点了点头。“我想我现在该回去了。”

“是的，你不会想让他们等下去的。”

哈利在返回女贞路4号的路上沉默不语。他真的不知道该怎么表现——他感觉很糟，即使他表现得那样得意洋洋。毕竟，他的胜利和他的奖赏……他们都要由佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父付出代价。说实话，他对整件事感到很难过。他知道必须这样做——汤姆不会允许别的——但他忍不住觉得自己有点像个恶霸，吓唬亲戚们来让他们给他想要的东西……即使，应该说，这本来就是他应得的。是不是欺压一个人没有关系，如果那人先欺压别人？是不是对待一个人恶劣不算过错，如果那人对你更糟？哈利真的不知道。

他回来时，房间里很安静。达力还在睡觉。他睡得很死，放假时，他很少在十点以前醒来。

哈利脱下外衣和靴子，慢慢地向达力的——现在是他的——卧室走去。

当他走到门口的时候，佩妮还在里面，正从地上捡达力的一些玩具。

“佩妮姨妈？”

那女人跳了起来，转过身来面对着他，脸上带着恐惧的表情。

“哈利。”

她让自己的呼吸平静下来，试图站直，只有部分的成功，她冲出房间，小心翼翼地避免碰触哈利。

她到楼梯底部的时候，哈利松了一口气。一切有可能会比这更糟。

突然，他的伤疤开始刺痛。他们第一次见面后不久，汤姆曾经得意地告诉哈利，他可以毫不费力地给哈利造成巨大的痛苦。他表达得很清楚，只要他想引起哈利的注意，他就会毫不留情地这么做。哈利认为这只能算是公平……他想，大部分时间都被忽视一定糟透了。

他从口袋里掏出汤姆的镜子。

他的嘴角挂着一丝微笑——实际是汤姆的嘴角。“你看到了吗？”

哈利皱眉。“看到什么？”

“她眼睛里的恐惧，她声音里的顺从。”

“那很难错过。”

那丝微笑变成了尖锐的冷笑。“这才是一切应有的样子，哈利。”

“我不希望人们害怕我！”

“无力者总会惧怕真正的力量——麻瓜们会一直提防你，一直排斥你。”

哈利的目光投向地面，因胸口的钝痛而瑟缩。“所以我将永远孤独？”

汤姆的神情变幻成了某种，哈利认为应该理解为同情的样子。“不，哈利，有朝一日你会遇到其他人，其他同样知晓魔法之伟大的人。”

哈利的眼睛亮起来。“所以有像我一样的人？”

汤姆的微笑回来了。“没有任何人像你一样，哈利。但会有那些体验过力量的人，他们将蜂拥向你，寻求更多。他们对你的恐惧不会引起排斥——相反，它将激发尊敬。”

哈利望着汤姆，对他的话感到相当迷惑不解，但汤姆似乎没有注意。

“永远不要惧怕力量，哈利。因为伟大于你与生俱来。①”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _就到这里。下一章将会是最后的“导入”章节，可以这么说。真正的情节从第7章开始。_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _请告诉我你们到目前为止怎么想——你们的反馈既会鼓励我，也能让我完善作品:)_
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————
> 
> *①：Greatness is your birthright. 


End file.
